Bounty From Below
by Neo Uchiha
Summary: Okay It's Set Between Naruto's and Jiraiyas Training time skip Neo Uchiha A Bounty hunter comes for Naruto but Insteads Training him. I Suck at Short Summarys The Full Summary is inside so read that one
1. Chapter 1

_HI everybody this is my first FanFic and i got the idea from the DOA movie and Watching a shit load of Anime ps i dont own any of the anime except Neo Uchiha which is my own creation But the Uchiha name Belongs to The Anime Naruto as well i crossed anime over with a few movies and video games aswell SSBM means Super Smash Brother Melee Also the characters that i have from SSBM are from different games i just couldnt be bothered writeing them down aswell there are things i've added in like how the 4th hokage is still alive Frieza Cooler Broly and Cell are still alive and some things i've added in for my own fun and the only way you'll know what they are is by reading. plz enjoy_

_these are all the characters that will fight on the island some might not appear but most will_

_Goku - Dragonball Z_

_Gohan - Dragonball Z_

_Vegeta - Dragonball Z_

_Trunks (Future Version) - Dragonball Z_

_Piccolo - Dragonball Z_

_Frieza (final Form) - Dragonball Z_

_Cooler (final form) - Dragonball Z_

_Cell (Final Form) - Dragonball Z_

_Broly (Legendary Super Sayian) - Dragonball Z_

_Naruto - Naruto_

_Sasuke - Naruto_

_Sakura - Naruto_

_Kakashi - Naruto_

_Itachi - Naruto_

_Shikamaru - Naruto_

_Neji - Naruto_

_Garra - Naruto_

_Kisame - Naruto_

_Rock Lee - Naruto_

_Sasori (human Puppet form) - Naruto Shippuuden_

_Deidara - Naruto Shippuuden_

_Orochimaru - Naruto_

_Sai - Naruto Shippuuden_

_Hidan - Naruto Shippuuden_

_4th Hokage/Minato - Naruto_

_Pain - Naruto Shippuuden_

_Edward Elric - FullMetal Alchemist_

_Roy Mustang - FullMetal Alchemist_

_Mario - SSBM_

_Kirby -SSBM_

_Link - SSBM_

_Samus - SSBM_

_Fox - SSBM_

_Captain Falco - SSBM_

_Peach - SSBM_

_Bowser - SSBM_

_Spiderman - Spiderman_

_Superman - Superman_

_Sonic - Sonic_

_Shadow - Sonic_

_Knuckles - Sonic_

_Tails - Sonic_

_Darth Vador - Star Wars_

_Kenshi Himoura - Rurouni Kenshin_

_Sanosuke Sagara - Rurouni Kenshin_

_Wolverine - X-men_

_Storm - X-men_

_Pyro - X-men_

_Magnito - X-men_

_Ling Tong - Dynasty Warriors_

_Gan Ning - Dynasty Warriors_

_Cao Pi - Dynasty Warriors_

_Sun Ce - Dynasty Warriors_

_Lu Bu - Dynasty Warriors_

_Sun Xiang Shang - Dynasty Warriors_

* * *

I know not a chapter just everyone in it the Ultimate Crossover WOOOOO! NEO RULES BELIVE IT!!!


	2. Chapter 2

HI Neo Uchiha Once Again and well this is my 4th fanfic hopefully my 2nd one that will hit the net anyways this is the Summary ok. Its set during Naruto and Jiraiya Sets out to train during the 2 and a half year time skip and well Neo Uchiha (yes he is my own created Character) Is a Underworld Bounty hunter and is after the kyuuibi after putting Jiraiya out of the battle and Naruto Cornered Neo goes to strike his heart but as a fellow Demon (10 tailed Dragon my creation) cant find to kill him for the bounty on his head so Neo takes him for the 3 year time skip training him in the ways of the Underworld bounty Hunter with Neo's Team and Best friends Kai, Yamori and Korei as well as a succsessful Shinobi after the 3 years Naruto returns to the leaf village so continue with his dream to be hokage. sakura noticeing Naruto's New change falls for him on the spot but what happens when Naruto has forgot her and his Black Haired Rival Sasuke. Can Sakura help him Remember his 2 closes friends before it's to late. includes Adventure,Hurt, Broken friendhips, fighting, sci fi demons and what not so please R&R and Enjoy

Disclaimer: Naruto and all it's Characters and the Uchiha last name do not belong to me. Neo, Ace, Kai, Yamori and Korei and the 10 tailed Dragon all belong to Neo Destiny (AKA Me)

** Bounty from Below**

**Chapter 1 - The Underworlds Newest Bounty Hunter **

"pervy sage why do we have to keep stopping for your research" says a whiny little 12 year old blonde ninja known as Naruto Uzumaki Dreaming to be the Leaf Village's Next Hokage but at the moment stuck on a 2 and a half year journy with a 50 year old Pervert Known as Jiraiya one of the 3 Legendary Sannin "because this Spa is full of the worlds greatest Beauty at the Moment" naruto just glareing at the Spiky haired man "pervert" just walking down the hilltop just sitting down pulling out the Squad 7 photo with him his pervy silver haired Sensei Kakashi Hatake his Pink Haired Crush Sakura Haruno and his black haired Rival Sasuke Uchiha who abandoned the Village to search for Orochimaru to Seek Power "you wait Sasuke i'll drag you out of the Darkness back into the Light you can count on it" putting the photo back in his bag looking up at Jiraiya walking towards him "bout time Pervy Sage" Jiraiya just looking at him "hey your even lucky that i even thought about training you i could of said no then you would be stuck in the leaf village with no one to train you while sasuke just gets stronger and stronger untill orochimaru took over his body then there would be no saving him then the traing you recieve from me will make sure you are strong both mentaly and physicaly are you ready to begin Naruto" looking down at the blonde who just saluted "HAI sensei"

"beautiful speech Lord Jiraiya but you wont be training the boy the Nine tailed fox shall be coming with me" Naruto and Jiraiya just turning around so see a Blue haired Man with a Gold and Black Coat with blood red pants and black and red boots with a giant black and Silver sword over his shoulder with his right hand Jiraiya just looking at his left hand "your hand what is that" "this is the hand of a Under world Bounty hunter and that boy there it the kyuuibi right Jiraiya" pointing over at naruto "i've never seen you around or even in the bingo books who are you are you with the Akatsuki" "the Names Neo my last name shall remain a mystery to Human Ears Lord Jiraiya and No i'm not with the Akatsuki who ever they are i'm a Under world bounty hunter and i want the Kyuuibi 10 billion dollars for the nine tailed fox up front its what everyone is after but it mysteriously dissapeared 12 years ago but i guess it was sealed within the boy was it your doing Lord Jiraiya" "no it was the doing of the 4th hokage" Neo just pulling out the list "ahh here we go Name: Minato Aka the Yellow Flash Occupation: the 4th hokage of the human world family both dead reasons for bounty eliminated 10 demons in half a second bounty awarded $2,000,000 and you say he's dead oh well thats a shame do you know where they burried his body the Underworld can tell who they are just by their bones so we dont have to return them alive but 2 Million is only a level 7 bounty hunter i'm level 5 and when i catch the kyuuibi i'll be level 10 straight up how good is that" closeing the Book in his hand closeing it "cmon fox boy lets go it doesnt really matter if i kill you or not" naruto just clenching his fist "oh yeah i'd rather die then let you cash me in" just running in at the Blue haired Hunter "to easy" before laying a fist into his stomache with his demon fist makeing him coff up blood before throwing him into a tree "hard to belive that he's the kyuuibi ahwell" walking over to naruto before Jiraiya appears chargeing Chakra in his hand "make one more step and i'll kill you" neo just smirking walking foward "please dont make me laugh old man stand down or you'll die" "you asked for it" launching forward driveing the chakra ball in his hand into Neo's chest sending him back "RESANGAN" Neo just Spinning around before just dissapearing letting the resangan continue to fly into the distange before explodeing "ha got him" before turning around to see neo Unharmed walking towards Naruto "how could of the resangan missed i got him point blank range" "poor Jiraiya i thought you were good but not good enough to see a Underworld illusion or what you call a Demon Genjutsu" just smirking before grabing naruto by the Shirt picking him up "nice bounty right here" Jiraiya just running up behind Neo throwing a right fist just going through his head hitting naruto in the face Jiraiya going wide eyed " what in the world how did it go through you you have to be solid to pick things up" Neo just elbowing him in the nose sending him back "foolish mortal we cant be touched by your hands we can touch you but you cant touch us unless we want to see Demons can see and touch each other humans cant i kinda didnt want naruto to think he was going insane so i showed my self to you Lord Jiraiya sorry but naruto is comeing with me. "i dont think so Neo" Jiraiya running up before getting a vertical slash across the chest hitting the ground Neo just putting the sword back on his shoulder "na...ru..to" "Jiraiya Sensei nooo" "aww how cute the old man is gonna die" walking over raiseing his Sword in the Air "Now DIE" "NO DONT KILL HIM" Neo stopping almost striking Jiraiya's heart looking at Naruto "why should i stop" "because if you stop i'll give my self up you can cash me in dead or alive if you want but if you kill Jiraiya i'll run away to the Akatsuki so they can take it so you cant cash in" Neo looking at Naruto then at Jiraiya before putting his Sword back on his Shoulder sighing "sigh you win Naruto Lord Jiraiya shall Live" pulling out a scroll un rolling it "but i'm gonna have to keep him inside the scroll so no enemy ninja can get him" makeing hand signs before the seal on the scroll lighting up before a white smoke going towards Jiraiya before surounding him going back inside the scroll wrapping itself back up neo walking over picking up the scroll writeing "Naruto's New Training" on it before looking up at a bird his eyes groing from blue to black with a red Wing shaped mark in his eyes before the bird just flying down landing on Neo's arm "wow how did you do it" Neo just tieing the scroll around the bird before setting it off eyes going back to blue before falling to the ground holding his left eye "damn it" "hey wats wrong" naruto just looking back at neo "my left eye has a unique ability called Geass it can let me inside the head of anyone i want makeing them do what ever i want even kill themselves" "so you used that "Geass" on the bird but you didnt tell it to do anything why did it come to you" because i can speak telepathicaly" "huh?" neo just glareing at Naruto "its when you speak mind to mind with out moveing your lips" "wow cool" "yes but when i talk telepatically i use more energy "Chakra" as you call it and will hurt my vision but i wont lose it so actually saying what to do is easier on my eyes anyways cmon fox lets go" "wait why where?" neo just sighing clenching his blade "i cant be bothered to explain so i'm gonna kill you then take you back in a body bag ok" naruto just backing up into a tree "wait a second man cant we talk about this" Neo holding his sword up to the throat of Naruto "no sorry to bad kid you had some potential" lifting his sword up Naruto just closeing his eyes "good bye kid" swinging it down before stopping at his forhead Protector naruto looking up seeing Neo has frozen 'damn that was close' Naruto moveing away from the sword still looking at him "why the hell not why cant i kill him tell me why Dragoon" "......" "what do you mean i have to train him to be a bounty hunter" "........." aww that blows i wanted that 10 billion too but if you rather me train the kid then fine but i train him my way you understand and by the way what did you put on the scroll i didnt get to see it" "......." "WHAT! 3 years you cant be serrious that is so unfair you cant do this to me i may be your host but i still should make our decisions" "......" "Damn dragon fine but when he goes to catch his first demon and dies your gonna go tell the leaf village about his death" "....." "oh right and i'm not gonna do that again not after last lime you crazy bastard" "......" yeah i get it i gotta look after the kid for 3 years ok leave me alone and get back in your cage" smacking his hands together untill the voice in his head dissapears "god damn him hey kid good news for you your not gonna die instead i've gotta train you for 3 years so enjoy cmon squirt lets go" naruto just following him "i know i heared half of the convo you were talking out loud"

"hey kid lesson number one dont piss me off your lucky you got the kyuuibi in you aswell as Dragoon likeing you or you would of died back there" "dragoon who's he?" "he's my demon the 10 tailed dragon" lifting up his left hand smiling "yeah me and Dragoon are good buddies only when he lets me do what ever i want" "listen kid" your gonna be my apprentice and i dont want your mind drifting other ways to friends helping you your on your own got that" naruto just nodding" yes neo Sen-" before getting smacked in the head "dont call me senei you got that you call me Neo and Neo only you got that" naruto holding his cheek "yes Neo" "all right" neo looking left then right before cutting his hand before hitting a tree before a voice came from the tree "Neo you pain in the ass what do you want you better of captured that kyuuibi" "yeah change of plans Yamori seems Dragoon wants me to train him i've got the boy here" "what the Fuck for i'd say cash him in" "sorry Dragoon the bastard Signed me in a life contract with him if the kid dies i die so i cant cash him in" man that sucks allright come down and we'll see what the gang can do to train him to be the next bounty hunter of the Underworld" "you mean the Next Sucsessful one" "shut up Neo its just cause you got that damn Sharingan" naruto looking up "huh Sharingan wait Neo are you a Uchiha" Yamori's voice just laughing "sorry fox boy close but no he's a different kind of Uchiha he's a well umm....." "Yamori stop makeing a fool of yourself and let me in before i take your head to the front desk and cash it in" "ahh yess master Neo sorry" Yamori's voice dissapearing before the ground below there feet dissapears "stay still naruto or it'll hurt when you hit the bottom" both of them falling into the darkness below neo landing the ground with his feet naruto hitting the ground upside down "i said dont move when your falling" walking out of the hole naruto crawling out "i didnt move" looking up at the underground city "woah" Neo just walking down the road naruto following "umm where are we Neo" "this is one of the 5 bounty hunter City's here cmon short stack gotta go see the Leader" "why's there so many bounty hunters here" "because these are all the hunters that arent on missions there certain levels that each hunter can go on i'm a level 5 bounty hunter and Yamori is a high level 2 one more mission and he'll be a level 3 theres 10 levels you can go but 3 stages for each level see i'm a high level 5 and well the kyuuibi was a level 15 meaning only the super elite could catch him" "but why did you go for the kyuuibi when your a level 5 and he's a level 15" "well i kinda wanted that promotion theres been no level 5 high level demons for me to catch so i went for the big one" waveing back at the other bounty hunters" "so wait a sec you said theres only 10 levels why is Kyuuibi a level 15" because he was the King of hell Untill he got sealed" a purple haired girl with black eyes sneeks up and wraps her arms behind Neo "heys big stuff did you get the Kyuuibi today and who's the short stack" "Korei i sorta got the nine tailed fox but i cant cash in or else i die" Korei just chokeing him "no you cant die" Neo chokeing going red in the face "let....GO!" "Sorry Master Neo i kinda got hyped up" letting him go "anyways i'll see you back at the house Neo-Kun bye" getting a kiss on his cheek before running down the road "who was she" naruto looking at him "shes another team mate low Level 3 Bounty hunter her names Korei" continue walking to the tower in the middle of town before opening it up and walking to the front desk "good day Neo what can i do for you today" the green haired lady smiling "nothing just need to talk to the Leader is he busy?" "not at all take a seat Master Neo he'll be with you shortly"

* * *

5 minutes later a older man with a gray Beared and black short hair in a brown suit with horns pokeing out of his head "Mr Neo come on In and who's your friend" Neo just standing up shakeing his hand walking in Naruto following before closeing the door and all 3 sitting down "So Neo what would you like to talk about and why did you bring a human to the Underworld" "sir this is Naruto Uzumaki and he isint Human he is the Kyuuibi" "well done Neo you captured the Nine tailed fox" "Except" interupting "i cant cash him in because Dragoon sealed our lives with each other makeing a contract so if he dies one of your best bounty hunters will dissapear" "aww is that so your demon sure is a pest Neo" "i know but dragoon wanted me to train this boy as a Bounty Hunter" "i dont know neo we need to kill him" NO SIR you cant are you willing to throw my life to the curve for what seems No longer to be a threat let me train the boy and in 3 years i'll return him to his home then i'll watch over him" "ok then Neo but i guess your life is on the line here and we cant throw that away" "thank you sir" "neo one more thing congratulations your now a low level 7 bounty hunter and your 3 friends are now middle level 5 and naruto there is a low level 0 a newbie neo goeing wide eyed "thank you sir you will not be dissapointed by ME or my team" "i hope not oh and Neo" "yes" "your next demon of legend mission is in 3 years i want you to capture the one tailed Shukaku but untill then you will be training Naruto and accompying him on his missions you understand" neo bowing "yes sir i understand call me when a level 7 mission comes up" "indead i shall it was only 10 years ago when you almost got cashed in but instead you were trained and i'm glad that we made the right choice" "thank you sir" before grabing naruto makeing his exit.


	3. Chapter 3

Yo Neo Destiny Brining you Bounty From Below Chapter two

Disclaimer: Naruto and all it's Characters and the Uchiha last name do not belong to me. Neo, Ace, Kai, Yamori and Korei and the 10 tailed Dragon all belong to Neo Destiny (AKA Me)

**Bounty from Below**

**Chapter 2 - Housemate Fight**

"Damn paperwork" Tsunade just sighing "this suxs when naruto grows up I'm giving him this job" the 5th hokage just stamping more documents before pulling out a bottle and a cup from the bottom draw puring the liquid the cup before drinking it before a pink haired girl walks in holding paperwork "Lady Tsunade you shouldn't be drinking you still gotta train me this afternoon" "Zip it Sakura you know i'll train you so just take a chill pill" " but Lady tsunade you cant be drinking behind the desk of the hokage" "god i knew i should of made you and naruto get it on before he left your so uptight" making sakura blush tsunade just laughing "chill out little one your too young anyways"

"lady tsunade look at this scroll" "what is it shizune" "its a Kage level scroll only your blood can open it" tsunade looking at it "Naruto's New Training must be from Jiraiya" opening the scroll biteing her finger whipeing blood over it before Jiraiya appearing out of the scroll Injured laying on the table "Jiraiya What The Hell Happened" uhhh....Underworld....Bounty Hunter.....Came and....Took... Naruto..." before rolling off the table hitting the floor "huh a letter?" opening it up reading "dear Madam Hokage of the leaf village My name Is Neo and i have Naruto Uzumaki and has taken him to the Underworld to train him for the next three years dont worry He will be fine and he shall be returned in 3 years as a New person do not bother sending search partys for me cause you wont find or even be able to touch me ask your friend Lord Jiraiya that he'll tell you don't mess with me this is for the best and i will protect him because i have a Life contract with him Naruto Dies I Die easy as that so 3 years maybe more if i feel he needs the training anyways naruto says good bye and hopefully be strong enough to save sasuke but after 3 years Naruto will just treat him as a bounty more then a friend so remember the naruto you know now because we will be long gone bye.

Naruto Uzumaki and Neo." "What did it say Tsunade" looking at the letter "we will see in three years sakura"

* * *

back in the Underworld Neo walking down to Neo's hide out opening the door before getting wrapped up by Korei "Neo kun i gotcha now" smiling Neo just smirking "yeah you do but i've gotta tell you 3 something all right take a seat" Korei walking sitting beside a long yellow haired man with silver eyes, 2 feet taller then Neo with spikes sticking out of his Brass Knuckles with a sword hanging from his belt wearing a Blue sleeveless shirt with torn jeans known as Yamori and the other man just shorter then Yamori with Silky Red Hair Just longer Then Neo's with no shirt But a Green Jacket with a White Collar and long camo pants known as Kai with a Giant battle axe tied around his back and a Beer Can in his Hand and last but not least is the Purple Haired woman shoulder length with black eyes, long tight black pants and a Black tank top stopping just above her belly button her weapon of choice is a pair of black bladed Nunchuks Neo just sitting down in the seat opposite to them "allright you three this is naruto Uzumaki he's a Demon like me and he's got the 9 tailed fox inside him" Kai pointing at him "No way then why didnt you cash him in" "because Kai Dragoon wanted me to train the kid he never said why he only said train him and if he dies i die" "for how long" "his whole life" "damn did you tell the leader" "yes hes fine with it plus thanks to me bringing the kyuuibi here he promoted us all" "really what level" "you 3 are medium level 5 and i am Now a Low level 7 and Naruto is a Low Level 0 and now he is part of our team you guys will help him train "Kai you will help him with strength, power and "Chakra" Control and Reserves" "yeah Yeah I Know what Chakra is" "Yamori you will help him in weapon training and hand to hand Combat" "Okay then Not a Problem" "and Korei you will help him with speed, agility, and illusion practice useing and dispelling them" "Yes Neo-Kun and you" "i will be doing Ninja arts also known as Ninjutsu with him aswell as Demon Control" "yes sir" all 3 agreeing with the training "so who wants Naruto first" Kai putting his standing up "I'll train him on Monday easiest morning to wake up" "good Kai you shall also get to train him on thursday understood" "right" "good Korei you got him on wensday and first half of Sunday" "Hai Neo-Kun" "Yamori you got him on Tuesday and Friday and i got him Saturday and the other half of Sunday got it" "HAI!" "good now we'll start tommorow for the rest of the day we sall be partying for our recient promotion" Neo dropping his sword same with Kai dropping his axe before pulling out the Sake Jugs "cheers for being the greatest Bounty Hunters EVER!" all 4 banging them together before drinking naruto just sitting there neo just looking at him "hey Naruto join the party have a drink celebrate with us your now a member of the greatest group of Bounty Hunters" "UHHH i'd like to but i'm Underage i've gotta be 18 to drink" all four looking at each other before laughing Kai takeing another Mouthful "do you know how old we are? Neo is only 17 Korei is 3 months older i'm 18 and Yamori is 19 do you think we care about the age limit we'll go into one of your earth pubs and we would still get drunk but here any age can drink and besides we out rank the cops here and Neo now out ranks the Military do you think we care" "easy Kai he doesn't know 'Our' laws allright naruto in the Underworld is drinking, gambling and sex is allright when your a bounty hunter we protect the village and gets the money to keep it alive so the leader agreed that we can do anything we want aslong as we dont harm the civilians or ruin people's propaty so we can get into fights walk down the street drunk and Naked if we want as long as we do our jobs then certain levels can outlaw the law makeing their own rules see when i became a level 4 3 years ago i broke a window and securty came around but i showed them my bounty badge and they said they cant do anything to level 4 or above hunter then i went to level 5 and i was higher then the cops now i'm level 7 i'm higher then the military 6 is the underground FBI or something like that anyways you get the point if we do anything wrong i can tell them to get lost cause yeah i'm close to owning the town thered about 10 other level 7's 5 level 8 and 2 level 9 and there was only one level 10 in history My idol Sanosuke he saved me from becomeing cash he could of cashed me in but he thought that i deserved another chance in life and it was worth it same chance your getting Naruto" Korei just laughing "yeah and you spared Me, Kai and Yamori and made us Bounty hunters so he became the team leader i was 13 when he saved me Kai was 14 and Yamori was 15 when he rescued us even though he was the youngest he havent regreated makeing Neo-Kun our captain" Yamori raseing his jug "how bout a toast to our captain Neo for sparing us teaching us and makeing us who we are today" everyone lifting up their jugs up banging them together once more drinking down what they could Korei Passing out the other 3 men laughing "weak women naruto go put her to bed you touch her sexually and i'll kill you she's like a little sister to me like how Kai and Yamori are her great grand parents" neo laughing before getting tackled by Yamori and body slammed by Kai "you may be our leader Neo But we still will kick your ass when your drunk and insult us" neo just laying on the ground uncouncious "naruto theres another one to take to bed Neo's is the last room at the hall way and Korei is on the left our rooms are on the right but yeah you gotta crash with either Kai or me or sleep on the couch your pick kid" naruto just lifting Neo up pulling him up the stairs 'no difference between him and Jiraiya they get drunk pass out and i gotta carry them to bed' just dumping him on the floor closeing the door Yamori carrying Korei up the stairs putting her to bed before closeing the door "better go to sleep boy you got alot of work tomorrow you and Kai so where you sleeping" "i think Neo's room cause i dont think he made it to the bed" Kai walking up the hallway shakeing his head "no way we gotta train you and we dont want to wake Neo up after a Hangover he is more dangerous then when we stole Korei's clothes and sold them for 50 bucks and she is fucking deadly when she gets Neo's Sword in her hands" "that sword weighs alot but and she can swing it around like a feather dont ever piss her off or Neo or us either" naruto looking at the two older men "ok warnings are" Kai looking at Korei's room "her warnings is call her fat she'll chase you with a butcher knife at high speeds we can just keep our arms with her call her Ugly she'll chase you with a shot Gun, call her names and its my battle axe after you in her hands sell her clothes for food and Neo's sword after you" ok and what about Neo "you either out drink him, sleep in his bed, touch his sword, leave the milk out and wake him up when his been drinking" and he'll lock you in his Geass or chase you for 3 days straight with his sword but we figured you throw coffee at him and he'll calm down then he kicks ya for 10 minutes" owch and you two "call our hair gay and you'll find out" both saying together naruto backing off "wasnt going to" "good now get to sleep its 10:00 pm and we start at 6 to 6 for my training" Kai just walking into his room closeing the door turning around to notice Yamori was in his room aswell 'ahwell i'll take the couch' naruto walking down stairs closeing the doors before laying on the couch takeing of his jacket and shoes before falling asleep.

* * *

"hey Kid put your clothes on" naruto slowly looking up at Kai "huh?" "you got 30 minutes to be ready and have some food in ya cause when your training with me you get No breaks you got that Slacker" before walking off into the kitchen naruto following slowly to see every wearing boxers except Kai who was in the Kitchen cooking pancakes Neo with Stars Yamori with Dice and Korei with yellow Smiley faces and a Bra all just eating "hey sleepy head join the party" naruto just sitting Next to Yamori grabing a plate of Pancakes before pouring Syrup on them before puting half a pancake Bent in half into his mouth "mmmm yummy nice cooking Kai" neo just reading a comic book "yeah Kai cooks nearly every day cause the first one awake cooks last one awake cleans naruto second one awake dries the dishes and 3rd one awake puts them away" korei takeing a sip of juice "wait a sec Neo you were awake 4th what does numer 4 do?" "uhh i dunno goes back to sleep" before geting 3 sets of eyes glareing at him "uhh cleans the Table and takes the rubbish out" Korei smirking "thats better you lazy bum you havent done any work in a while all you do is travel and get lucky with bounties you never even sign up for the mission any more you just read the book and go and earn a bit of cash" "hey i get us most of the money and when did you guys get any money for us" Kai just flipping the pancakes" we made over 200 thousand when you were looking for the Kyuuibi for 3 weeks" "yeah and i got 500 grand for it and i got us all Promoted it would of taken you all another year to get to level 5" "then wheres the money Neo" Kai walking over to the table sitting near Korei" "ahh crap i knew i forgot to pick it up" i'll get it later today hey Korei, Yamori what are you doing today" "shopping" "Bills" "damn and we gotta tell them that Naruto is liveing here but since we all got promoted it should work out to be the same right?" "if you say so Neo what are you gonna be doing today" Yamori looking at the Blue haired Bounty Hunter "well collecting my reward then i'm going after the 2 tailed cat demon a hefty 2 billion on that furball but she's wanted alive and in one peice" "sounds perfect for you Geass Boy" "jelous Kai are we" "No but with your attitude you'll end up killing her then she would be worth Nothing" "a failed mission before it starts" Yamori adding in before all of them laughing at him "damn you Kai and Yamori i swear your brothers, Naruto go do the dishes you got training in 15 minutes Yamori and Korei you too gotta dry and put away aswell" "aww poor Neo still hungover you still gotta put the dishes away from 3 weeks ago when you left" "What not fair Korei this blows" putting his comic book down walking over to the sink Mumbleing and swearing under his breath putting the dishes in the cupboard before Turning the Sink on walking back to the table takeing the dishes to the sink putting them in "there you demons happy now" grabbing his comic book before heading for his couch Glareing at them before continueing to read Korei just shakeing her head "poor Neo anyways naruto you better get those dishes done" naruto smirking before makeing a cross hand sign "shadow Clone Jutsu" before 5 Naruto's appear out of no where and begin 1 washing 1 drying 1 putting the dishes away 1 cleaning the benches and the other one cleaning the table Kai, Korei and Yamori looking at the 5 blondes working untill it was all done then 4 dissapearing with one remaining "i like this kid he's more usefull then Neo sometimes what it takes Neo half a hour to do he does it in 2 minutes this kid is good to have" korei looking at Naruto before walking out in the loungeroom to notice neo is passed out on the couch "trust me kid he's alot better fighter then he appears to be in the morning" "hope so i'm stuck with him for 3 years" "hey we've been with for 4 years he isint that bad" looking to see Kai put some whipped cream in his hand Yamori setting a alarm clock beside him for 30 seconds before both of them running for the door Korei draggin Naruto out to watch Neo cover his face with Whipped cream before Yamori getting belted in the head by a flying alarm clock through the window before he chases Kai and Korei getting chased down the street by a half naked cream covered Sword Swinging Psycho "I'LL KILL YOU KAI I KNOW IT WAS YOUR IDEA THIS TIME" naruto just watching looking at Yamori wth 5:55 imprinted into his forhead "yikes neo is different i should try that trick to Tsunade when i get back" smirking before dragging Yamori back inside before putting his clothes on walking outside only to see Korei run back with Neo chaseing her still swinging his sword. "I'll Get you Korei Stop running" "No Fucking way you Psycho stop trying to kill Me it was Kai who did it" "Kai's gotta train Naruto and i knocked Yamori out so its your turn Korei" Korei slideing jumping over Yamori running up the stairs to her room Neo stoping at the front door "thats why i want you to train with speed and agility naruto you'll be able to dodge one of my bad mornings when they put whipped cream in my face and make me chase them in my boxers damn them well you better getting to training Kai doesnt like his pray late his at the training grounds 5 minutes down the road" Neo smirking before going up the stairs to get dressed Naruto just running down the road to the training feilds.

* * *

Yo Hoping your Liking Bounty From Below and if you want to know what My Characters Look like then look it up on my DeviantArt Profile at .com And Vote for your Favorites between Kai, Neo, Yamori and Korei. So Sit Back Relax and Wait for Chapter 3 to Arrive


	4. Chapter 4

Yo Neo Destiny Brining you Bounty From Below Chapter two

Disclaimer: Naruto and all it's Characters and the Uchiha last name do not belong to me. Neo, Ace, Kai, Yamori and Korei and the 10 tailed Dragon all belong to Neo Destiny (AKA Me)

**Bounty from Below**

**Chapter 3 - Naruto's first Day of Training**

Naruto walking to the training grounds so see one of them sliced up and smashed to bits "hey Naruto over here" Naruto looking to see Kai stand besides his giant battle axe walking over all Kai said was "Neo did it" "yeah ok so you gonna get me stronger and better Chakra Control" Yup oh and you better wear these" dropping weights on the ground "use these" naruto just looking at them putting them around his arms and legs. "here where this to you dont want to ruin your jacket in 10 minutes do you" throwing a shirt at him naruto just takeing his Jacket off putting the shirt on before getting a black pair of pants thrown at him "same with your orange pants take them off i wont watch" naruto quickly changeing pants "is that all Kai?" "nope New shoes, gloves, and that head band your not a leaf village Ninja down here your a bounty hunter" naruto putting his new clothes on "whys it all black except my boots and why does it have a Uchiha logo on it and why is got a rock symbol on the head band" "because your part of your team and Earth is my element now time to put some weight on those close" Naruto just looking up before Chargeing his chakra before hitting the ground "gaah to heavy" "what do you mean to heavy each of your clothes and weights are 5 kg at the moment thats only 50 kg all up you got alot of training kid now i want you to do 100 push ups 100 sit ups climb to the top of the first branch of that tree only useing your feet 30 times then run to the east side of town and back 10 times by 6:00 pm you got that Naruto?" "yes Kai" "good" Kai sitting under a tree watching him naruto struggling to get up for his first push up 'damn him this is gonna be harder then Gai, Kakashi and Jiraiya's training all together' "One....Two"

* * *

Neo comeing out of the Leaders office with a bag full of cash and 3 missions in his hand looking at the pics "easy easy easy damn cant i go hunt the Two tailed cat down" waking through the town to see Korei walk into the shopping centre "hey Korei hold up i got some Money for you" chaseing her into the store running into her trolly "ohh Neo-Kun" putting her hands on her hips "did you get the Bounty you Promised" Neo holding up the bag "yup all 500 thousand so wheres Yamori" "in bed after you nearly killed him with the alarm clock" neo just laughing takeing some money out putting it in his pocket before handing her the sack "here for the bills and for food" "thanks Neo-kun i'll be sure to buy something special for dinner" "good just make sure no money goes into clothes actually" grabs a bit more money out "i need to buy naruto a Sword for tomorrow's training cya" putting the rest of the money in his Pocket before running out of the store down the road 'what kind of sword should i buy him ahwell i got 3 bounty's to catch' looking at the pictures before dissapearing out of the underworld.

* * *

"99....100" 3 hours have passed and naruto just getting through his Push ups and Sit Ups walking over to a tree chargeing chakra into his feet before reliseing he cant move "hey Kai" "yeah what kid" "i cant move i charged to much chakra into my feet and the Shoes Asorbed it turning it into weight" "thats what Neo said by chakra control Naruto watch me i'm wearing the same boots as you with 150 kg each and watch" not chargeing chakra into his shoes but into the tree when he puts his left foot on it walking up the tree normaly naruto in Awe "i get it you transfer your chakra through your feet pushing the chakra you already had in your shoes into the tree with the same amount of chakra" "good Naruto but will you be able to do it" Naruto already trying getting 4 steps up before slideing back down 'damn this is gonna be hard and the 1st branch is 100 meters up'

* * *

Neo in a Underworld forest with his sword pinning a WereWolf to a tree with his sword through its chest prepareing a scroll "to easy" sealing the half dead Wolf into the scroll putting it in his pocket looking at the last picture "hmm na screw it i'll do that another day i want that cat" speeding through the bushes towards the mountains before seeing his other target "ooo well i guess i could cash in a bit more" looking at the bingo book to see a picture of a tall black haired man with tape covering the lower half of his face Name: Zabuzza aka Demon of the Mist Age:26, Occupation: Assassian for Hire, reason's for Capture: killed Billionaire Tycoon Gatto, Tried to Assassionate Human Villages MizuKage Madara Uc...hi...ha, one of the 7 sordsmen of the Mist reward: 50,000 captured alive 20,000 captured Dead hmm" turning the page to see the boy walking beside him "Name: Haku, Age: 16, reason for Capture: rare Ability ability to control and create Ice, Bounty 70 000 alive 0 dead" closeing the book "well they want him alive dont they" falling infront of them smiling "good after noon my high Priced Bounty would you come with me please" Zabuzza grabbing his Sword "Who are you What do you want with Me" holding his sword up to Neo's face "easy Zabuzza its not just you i'm after Haku aswell" looking at the black haired boy "me what did i do" "well see i'm a Under World Bouny hunter and you guys got high bounty for being human see Zabuzza you tried to kill Madara Uchiha and he has a Bounty higher then any of the Tailed Demons of Legend Put together and there worth over 30 billion together and well you can Imagine how high Madara Is and you tried to go hed to head with him you got alot of bounty for that kid 50,000 in the underworld they want you alive but we lose 30,000 if we kill you so i'd rather you just give yourself up and let me seal you both" pulling out two scrolls "well Zabuzza, Haku if you please" "Hell No Boy i'm not giveing myself up without a fight" running in clashing his steel with Neo's "i knew you wouldnt give up Zabuzza thats why i respect you but i respect money more so i gotta beat you till i can seal you sound good" just smiling jumping back "cmon Zabuzza give me a fight to remember show me why your Bounty is so High" "with Pleasure" Zabuzza jumping up Makeing some Hand Signs "Hidden Mist Jutsu" makeing a Thick mist come out of No where Neo just looking around 'hmm this guy uses sound to kill so all i got to do is watch out for him cause he can see aswell i cant hear him or see him where is he' turning around putting his sword up quick enough to block Zabuza's Sword "not bad kid but is this fog so thick you couldnt see what Haku was Doing" "Haku? oh i take it this isint gonna be good" Zabuza jumping back smiling under his Mask makeing the Mist fade to see that their surrounded By a House of Mirrors made of "Ice oh crap i've heared about this Jutsu the Crystal Ice Mirriors Haku is aloud to move at High speeds from Mirror to Mirror attacking their Oppenents then being able to retreat back to his Mirrors Unharmed sound about right" Haku throwing a couple of needles behind him Neo deflecting them eyes gone from Blue to Red with 3 Tomoe spinning rapidly haku gasping "those eyes i know them" Zabuza also seeing the eyes "its the Sharingan who are you are you Itachi Uchiha no Itachi has black hair you've got blue and you cant be Kakashi because he only has it in one eye" "i am Neo Uchiha now you shall be Cashed in enjoy" Smashing his demon hand through a Mirror breaking it into little Shards "you moved haku pretty quick but" watching all the mirrors break except one that was right in front of him that had haku in there "what in the world i didnt see him move and he broke my mirrors how?" "a Speed higher than yours" "reapearing infront of Hakus mirror full on punching the centre it sending Haku through untill hitting a wall stopping him Zabuza looking back helping his partner "haku you allright" haku coffing up blood "za...bu...za before white smoke surrounds him pulling him into a scroll sealing Haku inside neo just wrapping the scroll up putting it in his back pocket "one down one to go" zabuza just watching on "why you" makeing a bunch of hand signs "water style Water Dragon Jutsu" makeing a giant water dragon appear from underneath him heading straight for neo who just dissapeared just hovering above with a Giant pair of dragon wings appearing from his back "ooo nice bout time Dragoon now time for some sharingan action" makeing the same handsigns that Zabuza made before "water style Water Dragon Jutsu" a water dragon appearing below but this time going for Zabuza "damn this Sharingan" chargeing chakra into his feet launching above the Rageing water before looking over at Neo but to see Nothing "nice jump but you got no wings so your stuck in midair so all your gonna do is go down and go down hard" neo appearing behind him before grabing his leg flying towards the ground "wooo hooo lets fly" Zabuza trying to kick him with his free foot "let me go Uchiha Scum" Neo just smirking "ok" throwing him into the ground before flying away before hitting the ground before landing walking over to the burried Zabuza face covered in Mud before grabbing a scroll out of his pocket before sealing Zabuza inside it "more bounty for me They cant call me Lazy now assholes" pocketing the scroll before flying off towards the mountains.

* * *

its 5:20pm in the Underworld and Naruto has Finished his tree climing exersice and Now has done 9 and a half laps running through town back to finish 10 lap "who said that he set a camera up to where he wanted me to go damn you Kai you wait i'll get you back" takeing half a hour to get through town to the training ground where Kai was Standing "getting quicker Naruto i'm surprised you got it done with by 6:00 aswell as getting it done with 10 minutes spare but on thursday kid were gonna pump up those weights to 10 kg each so have fun" Kai walking back to town Naruto just grabbing his clothes and walking back to the house before running into Neo counting his money Kai just looking at him "you sneaky bastard i was training Naruto and you went out Bounty Hunting so how much did you score" neo smirking "$210 000 see Kai what you Korei and Yamori can get in 3 weeks i can get in 1 day with a extra 10 grand" waveing the money today "yeah good for you Neo so how much you gonna blow on your video games this week" "maybe 50 grand or so but look what i got Naruto for joining the group" holding up a Red Handled Katana the Blade black with red flames with at the fox head surounded in flames on the carrier "you like it kid" "yeah its awsome thanks Master Neo" Neo handing him the sword you better get used to it Yamori doesnt like slackers when it comes to swords and plus kid theres been rumors that sword is Legendary it can change to different sizes and Elements according to the Users Chakra so it might transform on you so seeing how your the Nine tailed fox you could change it to its own style and design plus you instantly learn a hole new style if your good enough so whats your chosen element Water,Fire Wind, Earth, Lighting which one" naruto looking at the sword "i dont know i've never checked" Kai looking at him handing him a piece of paper here kid you can find out with this" Neo grabing one burning it instantly "see i'm a fire type user" and Kai holding one up before crumpling to pieces "im a earth Type user and Korei is Lighting and Yamori is water so we can combat any kind" "plus i'm a Sharingan wielder so i can do anything" neo just smileing Kai glareing "well Naruto give it a shot" naruto nodding putting chakra into the peice of paper untill it cuts in half neo smiling "finally another wind user in the history of this town the first being my master the second being the leader of the city so you got no chance of learning wind teqniques unless you get on the Leaders good side" Neo looking at the sliced piece of paper "well naruto Kai lets go back to the hide out please for the love of god dont let Korei cook" all 3 walking back Naruto carrying his sword on his belt all 3 walking inside Neo and Kai dropping there weapons "allright who's cooking" "I am" Korei walking out of the kitchen with a soup ladel in her hand Neo quickly picking up his sword "who wants to go out to eat tonight meals on me" Kai picking up his axe "ok sounds good" Yamori jumping up from the couch "allright i'm in wear we going" Korei standing front of the door blocking it "Nowhere you got that you four ungratefull bums you never even asked what i'm cooking" Neo holding his stomache "somehow i know it'll be Chunks again" getting hit in the head with the ladel "you jerk i go out buy some food decide to cook and you dont even want to eat" Kai just looking on "well its not that we like your cooking its just our Stomaches dont you see Korei now that theres 5 of us theres Not enough bathrooms" "there was never enough to begin with thats why we all have balconys" Neo adding in before getting hit across the knuckles "oww its the truth you suck at cooking Korei" Korei grabing Naruto's Sword "oh crap RUN!" Neo jumping the table running up the stairs running down the hallway jumping the balcony in his room Korei just stopping throwing the sword at him just sliceing his cheek Neo grabing the Sword running around the corner running into the other 3 Kai holding his sword "you missing something?" neo grabing his sword handing Naruto his" yeah a bit of skin a bit of blood no biggie cmon lets go hit the bars" Neo Kai and Yamori just randomly chatting naruto looking at his sword "hey guys i'll see you later i'm gonna train with my sword bye" trying to run before Neo grabing his shirt "and where do you think your going your comeing with us short stack" draging him inside Kai and Yamori following in Neo throwing naruto into the corner of the booth sitting next to him Kai and Yamori on the other side a waitress comeing up "welcome back Neo-kun what can i get you" "get me the usual big steak and a Beer" the waitress smiling getting Kai's order of the BBQ ribs and Yamori's order of the chicken, beef and pork burger both orders with beer "what about your little friend what will he be haveing" "uhh do you sell any ramen here?" Neo just looking at him laughing "you gotta be kidding kid ramen that is the worst tasteing crap on the Human world i never even bothered to tell the underworld cooks about it just get the kid a steak and a beer" The waitress smiling "yes Neo-kun your food will be here shortly" and with that she went back to order the food Kai just looking at her "hey neo to bad your stuck with Korei that waitress wants you big time" "yeah yeah get over it Kai most of the women in this town wants me" "yeah but your number 1 fangirl is a jelous psychopath" neo just smirks at the comment "she may be my number one fan girl but i see her as a younger sister Nothing more, Nothing less just like you 2 are my older brothers and naruto is my younger brother you guys are the family that i wanted back after...after" naruto looking up at him noticeing a tear fall "after what Neo?" "nothing never mind its not really important" Kai looking at him "if it always makes you cry when you bring up your past it must be" Neo banging the table "Shut up Kai its not it at all" "Neo like you said were your family were here for you man" Yamori just looking up at him Neo glareing down "i dont care Yamori JUST LEAVE MY PAST ALONE!" standing up and walking out of the shop carrying his sword slamming the door

* * *

Yo Hoping your Liking Bounty From Below and yes i know Zabuzza and Haku are allready Dead but it's a fanfic So they can be brung back to life just for a chapter and if you want to know what My Characters Look like then look it up on my DeviantArt Profile at .com And Vote for your Favorites between Kai, Neo, Yamori and Korei. So Sit Back Relax and Wait for Chapter 4 to Arrive


	5. Chapter 5

HI Neo Uchiha Once Again and well this is my 4th fanfic hopefully my 2nd one that will hit the net anyways this is the Summary ok. Its set during Naruto and Jiraiya Sets out to train during the 2 and a half year time skip and well Neo Uchiha (yes he is my own created Character) Is a Underworld Bounty hunter and is after the kyuuibi after putting Jiraiya out of the battle and Naruto Cornered Neo goes to strike his heart but as a fellow Demon (10 tailed Dragon my creation) cant find to kill him for the bounty on his head so Neo takes him for the 3 year time skip training him in the ways of the Underworld bounty Hunter with Neo's Team and Best friends Kai, Yamori and Korei as well as a succsessful Shinobi after the 3 years Naruto returns to the leaf village so continue with his dream to be hokage. sakura noticeing Naruto's New change falls for him on the spot but what happens when Naruto has forgot her and his Black Haired Rival Sasuke. Can Sakura help him Remember his 2 closes friends before it's to late. includes Adventure,Hurt, Broken friendhips, fighting, sci fi demons and what not so please R&R and Enjoy

Disclaimer: Naruto and all it's Characters and the Uchiha last name do not belong to me. Neo, Ace, Kai, Yamori and Korei and the 10 tailed Dragon all belong to Neo Destiny (AKA Me)

** Bounty from Below**

**Chapter 1 - The Underworlds Newest Bounty Hunter **

"pervy sage why do we have to keep stopping for your research" says a whiny little 12 year old blonde ninja known as Naruto Uzumaki Dreaming to be the Leaf Village's Next Hokage but at the moment stuck on a 2 and a half year journy with a 50 year old Pervert Known as Jiraiya one of the 3 Legendary Sannin "because this Spa is full of the worlds greatest Beauty at the Moment" naruto just glareing at the Spiky haired man "pervert" just walking down the hilltop just sitting down pulling out the Squad 7 photo with him his pervy silver haired Sensei Kakashi Hatake his Pink Haired Crush Sakura Haruno and his black haired Rival Sasuke Uchiha who abandoned the Village to search for Orochimaru to Seek Power "you wait Sasuke i'll drag you out of the Darkness back into the Light you can count on it" putting the photo back in his bag looking up at Jiraiya walking towards him "bout time Pervy Sage" Jiraiya just looking at him "hey your even lucky that i even thought about training you i could of said no then you would be stuck in the leaf village with no one to train you while sasuke just gets stronger and stronger untill orochimaru took over his body then there would be no saving him then the traing you recieve from me will make sure you are strong both mentaly and physicaly are you ready to begin Naruto" looking down at the blonde who just saluted "HAI sensei"

"beautiful speech Lord Jiraiya but you wont be training the boy the Nine tailed fox shall be coming with me" Naruto and Jiraiya just turning around so see a Blue haired Man with a Gold and Black Coat with blood red pants and black and red boots with a giant black and Silver sword over his shoulder with his right hand Jiraiya just looking at his left hand "your hand what is that" "this is the hand of a Under world Bounty hunter and that boy there it the kyuuibi right Jiraiya" pointing over at naruto "i've never seen you around or even in the bingo books who are you are you with the Akatsuki" "the Names Neo my last name shall remain a mystery to Human Ears Lord Jiraiya and No i'm not with the Akatsuki who ever they are i'm a Under world bounty hunter and i want the Kyuuibi 10 billion dollars for the nine tailed fox up front its what everyone is after but it mysteriously dissapeared 12 years ago but i guess it was sealed within the boy was it your doing Lord Jiraiya" "no it was the doing of the 4th hokage" Neo just pulling out the list "ahh here we go Name: Minato Aka the Yellow Flash Occupation: the 4th hokage of the human world family both dead reasons for bounty eliminated 10 demons in half a second bounty awarded $2,000,000 and you say he's dead oh well thats a shame do you know where they burried his body the Underworld can tell who they are just by their bones so we dont have to return them alive but 2 Million is only a level 7 bounty hunter i'm level 5 and when i catch the kyuuibi i'll be level 10 straight up how good is that" closeing the Book in his hand closeing it "cmon fox boy lets go it doesnt really matter if i kill you or not" naruto just clenching his fist "oh yeah i'd rather die then let you cash me in" just running in at the Blue haired Hunter "to easy" before laying a fist into his stomache with his demon fist makeing him coff up blood before throwing him into a tree "hard to belive that he's the kyuuibi ahwell" walking over to naruto before Jiraiya appears chargeing Chakra in his hand "make one more step and i'll kill you" neo just smirking walking foward "please dont make me laugh old man stand down or you'll die" "you asked for it" launching forward driveing the chakra ball in his hand into Neo's chest sending him back "RESANGAN" Neo just Spinning around before just dissapearing letting the resangan continue to fly into the distange before explodeing "ha got him" before turning around to see neo Unharmed walking towards Naruto "how could of the resangan missed i got him point blank range" "poor Jiraiya i thought you were good but not good enough to see a Underworld illusion or what you call a Demon Genjutsu" just smirking before grabing naruto by the Shirt picking him up "nice bounty right here" Jiraiya just running up behind Neo throwing a right fist just going through his head hitting naruto in the face Jiraiya going wide eyed " what in the world how did it go through you you have to be solid to pick things up" Neo just elbowing him in the nose sending him back "foolish mortal we cant be touched by your hands we can touch you but you cant touch us unless we want to see Demons can see and touch each other humans cant i kinda didnt want naruto to think he was going insane so i showed my self to you Lord Jiraiya sorry but naruto is comeing with me. "i dont think so Neo" Jiraiya running up before getting a vertical slash across the chest hitting the ground Neo just putting the sword back on his shoulder "na...ru..to" "Jiraiya Sensei nooo" "aww how cute the old man is gonna die" walking over raiseing his Sword in the Air "Now DIE" "NO DONT KILL HIM" Neo stopping almost striking Jiraiya's heart looking at Naruto "why should i stop" "because if you stop i'll give my self up you can cash me in dead or alive if you want but if you kill Jiraiya i'll run away to the Akatsuki so they can take it so you cant cash in" Neo looking at Naruto then at Jiraiya before putting his Sword back on his Shoulder sighing "sigh you win Naruto Lord Jiraiya shall Live" pulling out a scroll un rolling it "but i'm gonna have to keep him inside the scroll so no enemy ninja can get him" makeing hand signs before the seal on the scroll lighting up before a white smoke going towards Jiraiya before surounding him going back inside the scroll wrapping itself back up neo walking over picking up the scroll writeing "Naruto's New Training" on it before looking up at a bird his eyes groing from blue to black with a red Wing shaped mark in his eyes before the bird just flying down landing on Neo's arm "wow how did you do it" Neo just tieing the scroll around the bird before setting it off eyes going back to blue before falling to the ground holding his left eye "damn it" "hey wats wrong" naruto just looking back at neo "my left eye has a unique ability called Geass it can let me inside the head of anyone i want makeing them do what ever i want even kill themselves" "so you used that "Geass" on the bird but you didnt tell it to do anything why did it come to you" because i can speak telepathicaly" "huh?" neo just glareing at Naruto "its when you speak mind to mind with out moveing your lips" "wow cool" "yes but when i talk telepatically i use more energy "Chakra" as you call it and will hurt my vision but i wont lose it so actually saying what to do is easier on my eyes anyways cmon fox lets go" "wait why where?" neo just sighing clenching his blade "i cant be bothered to explain so i'm gonna kill you then take you back in a body bag ok" naruto just backing up into a tree "wait a second man cant we talk about this" Neo holding his sword up to the throat of Naruto "no sorry to bad kid you had some potential" lifting his sword up Naruto just closeing his eyes "good bye kid" swinging it down before stopping at his forhead Protector naruto looking up seeing Neo has frozen 'damn that was close' Naruto moveing away from the sword still looking at him "why the hell not why cant i kill him tell me why Dragoon" "......" "what do you mean i have to train him to be a bounty hunter" "........." aww that blows i wanted that 10 billion too but if you rather me train the kid then fine but i train him my way you understand and by the way what did you put on the scroll i didnt get to see it" "......." "WHAT! 3 years you cant be serrious that is so unfair you cant do this to me i may be your host but i still should make our decisions" "......" "Damn dragon fine but when he goes to catch his first demon and dies your gonna go tell the leaf village about his death" "....." "oh right and i'm not gonna do that again not after last lime you crazy bastard" "......" yeah i get it i gotta look after the kid for 3 years ok leave me alone and get back in your cage" smacking his hands together untill the voice in his head dissapears "god damn him hey kid good news for you your not gonna die instead i've gotta train you for 3 years so enjoy cmon squirt lets go" naruto just following him "i know i heared half of the convo you were talking out loud"

"hey kid lesson number one dont piss me off your lucky you got the kyuuibi in you aswell as Dragoon likeing you or you would of died back there" "dragoon who's he?" "he's my demon the 10 tailed dragon" lifting up his left hand smiling "yeah me and Dragoon are good buddies only when he lets me do what ever i want" "listen kid" your gonna be my apprentice and i dont want your mind drifting other ways to friends helping you your on your own got that" naruto just nodding" yes neo Sen-" before getting smacked in the head "dont call me senei you got that you call me Neo and Neo only you got that" naruto holding his cheek "yes Neo" "all right" neo looking left then right before cutting his hand before hitting a tree before a voice came from the tree "Neo you pain in the ass what do you want you better of captured that kyuuibi" "yeah change of plans Yamori seems Dragoon wants me to train him i've got the boy here" "what the Fuck for i'd say cash him in" "sorry Dragoon the bastard Signed me in a life contract with him if the kid dies i die so i cant cash him in" man that sucks allright come down and we'll see what the gang can do to train him to be the next bounty hunter of the Underworld" "you mean the Next Sucsessful one" "shut up Neo its just cause you got that damn Sharingan" naruto looking up "huh Sharingan wait Neo are you a Uchiha" Yamori's voice just laughing "sorry fox boy close but no he's a different kind of Uchiha he's a well umm....." "Yamori stop makeing a fool of yourself and let me in before i take your head to the front desk and cash it in" "ahh yess master Neo sorry" Yamori's voice dissapearing before the ground below there feet dissapears "stay still naruto or it'll hurt when you hit the bottom" both of them falling into the darkness below neo landing the ground with his feet naruto hitting the ground upside down "i said dont move when your falling" walking out of the hole naruto crawling out "i didnt move" looking up at the underground city "woah" Neo just walking down the road naruto following "umm where are we Neo" "this is one of the 5 bounty hunter City's here cmon short stack gotta go see the Leader" "why's there so many bounty hunters here" "because these are all the hunters that arent on missions there certain levels that each hunter can go on i'm a level 5 bounty hunter and Yamori is a high level 2 one more mission and he'll be a level 3 theres 10 levels you can go but 3 stages for each level see i'm a high level 5 and well the kyuuibi was a level 15 meaning only the super elite could catch him" "but why did you go for the kyuuibi when your a level 5 and he's a level 15" "well i kinda wanted that promotion theres been no level 5 high level demons for me to catch so i went for the big one" waveing back at the other bounty hunters" "so wait a sec you said theres only 10 levels why is Kyuuibi a level 15" because he was the King of hell Untill he got sealed" a purple haired girl with black eyes sneeks up and wraps her arms behind Neo "heys big stuff did you get the Kyuuibi today and who's the short stack" "Korei i sorta got the nine tailed fox but i cant cash in or else i die" Korei just chokeing him "no you cant die" Neo chokeing going red in the face "let....GO!" "Sorry Master Neo i kinda got hyped up" letting him go "anyways i'll see you back at the house Neo-Kun bye" getting a kiss on his cheek before running down the road "who was she" naruto looking at him "shes another team mate low Level 3 Bounty hunter her names Korei" continue walking to the tower in the middle of town before opening it up and walking to the front desk "good day Neo what can i do for you today" the green haired lady smiling "nothing just need to talk to the Leader is he busy?" "not at all take a seat Master Neo he'll be with you shortly"

* * *

5 minutes later a older man with a gray Beared and black short hair in a brown suit with horns pokeing out of his head "Mr Neo come on In and who's your friend" Neo just standing up shakeing his hand walking in Naruto following before closeing the door and all 3 sitting down "So Neo what would you like to talk about and why did you bring a human to the Underworld" "sir this is Naruto Uzumaki and he isint Human he is the Kyuuibi" "well done Neo you captured the Nine tailed fox" "Except" interupting "i cant cash him in because Dragoon sealed our lives with each other makeing a contract so if he dies one of your best bounty hunters will dissapear" "aww is that so your demon sure is a pest Neo" "i know but dragoon wanted me to train this boy as a Bounty Hunter" "i dont know neo we need to kill him" NO SIR you cant are you willing to throw my life to the curve for what seems No longer to be a threat let me train the boy and in 3 years i'll return him to his home then i'll watch over him" "ok then Neo but i guess your life is on the line here and we cant throw that away" "thank you sir" "neo one more thing congratulations your now a low level 7 bounty hunter and your 3 friends are now middle level 5 and naruto there is a low level 0 a newbie neo goeing wide eyed "thank you sir you will not be dissapointed by ME or my team" "i hope not oh and Neo" "yes" "your next demon of legend mission is in 3 years i want you to capture the one tailed Shukaku but untill then you will be training Naruto and accompying him on his missions you understand" neo bowing "yes sir i understand call me when a level 7 mission comes up" "indead i shall it was only 10 years ago when you almost got cashed in but instead you were trained and i'm glad that we made the right choice" "thank you sir" before grabing naruto makeing his exit.


End file.
